The Giant Dwarf/Quick guide
Details Crafting * Firemaking * Magic * Thieving Recommended: * Mining * Smithing *Partial completion of The Knight's Sword |items = *~2,500 Coins *Logs (Most logs will work, however arctic pine logs do not work.) *A tinderbox *Coal (There are rocks in the city, but you need 30 Mining.) *An iron bar *A law and air rune (for Telekinetic Grab) *3 Cut sapphires (can be stolen (Requires 75 Thieving) or purchased from the gem stall in Keldagrim. *A redberry pie (if you haven't completed The Knight's Sword) *Various ores and bars (obtainable during the quest) |recommended = Recommended: *Use the normal spellbook as you will need to Telegrab an item later on. *A house teleport if your house is in Rimmington and if you have no faster way to Mudskipper Point. *A Camelot/Rellekka teleport (for starting the quest) *Access to fairy rings *Some stamina potions/energy potions (for running to bank/mine to collect the ores) *A ring of wealth/amulet of glory/Varrock teleport *(Optional - Strongly Recommended) 5-10 Ores of each ore of the following type to save loads of time: Clay, Copper ore, Tin ore, Iron ore, Coal, Silver ore, and Gold ore.(Mithril ore too, but not very common). *(Optional - Strongly Recommended) 5-10 Bars of each of the following to also save loads of time: Bronze bar, Iron bar, Silver bar, Gold bar,and Steel bar. (Mithril bar too, but not very common.)}} Walkthrough Starting out Items Required: None * Speak to the Dwarven Boatman. (1-1) * Finish the conversation with Commander Veldaban. (2) * Talk to Blasidar the sculptor on the east side of Keldagrim, south of the kebab shop. (2) Clothes fit for a king Items Required: Weight below 20 kg, Logs, Coal, Tinderbox, 200gp (400 if you wish to obtain 2 sets of clothes) * Talk to Vermundi, the silk trader in the eastern market. (2) * Talk to the Librarian in the north eastern corner of West Keldagrim. (2) * Climb any bookcase to find ‘Scholars Guide to Dwarven Costumes’. (Weight must be below 20 kg) * If you didn't bring coal, mine 1 ore in the northeast corner of East Keldagrim. * Talk to Vermundi again. (2) * Use your coal and logs on the spinning machine then light it with a tinderbox. * Talk to Vermundi again and pay 200gp for exquisite clothes. (2-1) Boots fit for a king Items Required: Law and Air runes to cast Telekinetic Grab * Talk to Saro at the anvil southwest of the bank in West Keldagrim. (2) * Speak to Dromund in the house just north of the bank. * Take the left boot when he isn’t looking. * Telegrab the right boot from outside his window. An axe fit for a king Items Required: 3 Sapphires, an iron bar, a redberry pie (If you haven't done Knight's Sword) * Talk to Santiri at the weapon shop in northwestern West Keldagrim. (2-2-2) * Use your 3 sapphires on the axe and talk to him again. (2) * Talk to Thurgo at Mudskipper Point, and give him an iron bar to repair the axe. (2-2-1)(2-3-1 if completed Knight's Sword) ** Note: '''Thurgo will require a redberry pie if you haven't already given him one during Knight's Sword * ''You will be given the option to immediately return to Keldagrim, do so. (1)'' Halfway There Items Required: Exquisite Clothes, Exquisite Boots, Dwarven Battleaxe * Once in Blasidar’s house, talk to Riki the sculptor's model to give him the clothes, axe and boots. * Talk to Blasidar. Joining the consortium Items Required: Various ores, Various bars, Stamina/Energy Potions * Go to the upper floor of the market and talk to the secretary of any company except the red axe. (3) * Offer to help them. ** '''Note: '''The secretaries require you to retrieve ores. Be sure to read the dialog to know what ores you need or fill your inventory with about 5 of each. * After a few (3-8) tasks, the secretary will let you speak to the director. ** '''Note: Don't refuse tasks, if you don’t like the task simply ask again. Refusing too many tasks will gradually reduce your favour with them, and you will have to do more tasks to make up for it. * Complete some tasks for the director until he allows you to join the company (Mention it when he asks you). ** '''Note: '''The directors require you to retrieve bars. Be sure to read the dialog to know what bars you need or fill your inventory with about 5 of each. * Tell the director Blasidar sent you, offer your support. (3-1-1) * Go back and talk to Commander Veldaban west of the bank, he will ask if you want to attend the meeting. You may choose not to. Quest complete! Rewards * Quest points * Mining experience * Smithing experience * Crafting experience * Magic experience * Thieving experience * Firemaking experience Required for completing The completion of The Giant Dwarf is required for the following: *Another Slice of H.A.M. *Forgettable Tale Of a Drunken Dwarf... *The "MAJOR LAVAS BADS AIR" anagram during an elite clue. Trivia *There was a graphical glitch that appeared during the cutscenes that shows a closeup up the Giant Dwarf statue: the body appeared to be floating above the legs, and the head (once it had been added) was floating above the body. *When you are getting the Dwarven battleaxe repaired by Thurgo, the player mentions Keldagrim- to which he responds "Ah, Keldagrim. We have not been there for a long time." which indicates that there are other living Imcando Dwarves. *When asking Santiri about battleaxes, he offers you a blue or red one, saying "red is on the rise". This is a reference to the name of the quest series, Rise of the Red Axe.